


Time Enough (to Save the World)

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Again, Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, Gwen Cooper is a BAMF, Rose Tyler is a BAMF, brb saving the world, except Jack's not naked so maybe it's saturday?, if River Song got her own sonic screwdriver then so did Rose Tyler, must be tuesday, prompt!fic, that's my headcanon and I'm sticking to it, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have five minutes before the world ends. It'll be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough (to Save the World)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xtricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/gifts).



> _[xtricks](http://xtricks.livejournal.com): A story based on [this poster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/733073/preview#work_endnotes)! Because we all need a super-hero movie with those two!_

"The readings've gone critical," Gwen yells to her partner over the wail of the warning sirens. "The Rift's going to split at the seams, if we don't do something about it!"

"We've still got time, keep your trousers on!" Her partner is currently fiddling with something under the main control desk, and so her words come out half-muffled by her position. "Has the reading gone mauve yet?"

Gwen checks again. "No, not yet—but they expect it will in around five minutes!"

"Five minutes? Oh, that's _plenty._ " When the other girl sticks her head out from under the desk, her face and blonde hair is streaked black with mechanic's oil; but she's grinning from ear to ear and holding up what seems to be a penlight that is glowing oddly blue at the tip. Gwen stares.

"Got what I was looking for," says Rose, and she grins even wider. "Time to go save the world!"

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
